


jm gift exchange 2017

by starrymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymir/pseuds/starrymir
Summary: secret santa gift for kirshteins/spamanas who requested a rock band au where jean watches marco perform with his band for the first time. i had a lot of fun drawing this, it's such a cute prompt! happy holidays!!





	jm gift exchange 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spamanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanas/gifts).



  



End file.
